disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Here Come the Muppets
Here Come the Muppets was a live show that premiered on May 25, 1990 at the Disney-MGM Studios in Walt Disney World, Florida. The holding area of the show featured a specially recorded video of Rowlf playing the piano and singing, with interruptions from Sam the Eagle. The show, which featured walk-around versions of the Muppets, ran until September 2, 1991, and was replaced in that location by The Voyage of the Little Mermaid. Two weeks after the show closed, a second live Muppet show, Muppets on Location: Days of Swine and Roses, opened in another location in the park. Summary Kermit the Frog is onstage, but the other Muppets are late. Kermit gets a call from Mickey Mouse on the videophone. Mickey is checking on how the show is going, and Kermit assures him that it's going fine despite the others not being there yet. Kermit calls the operator (Lily Tomlin as her Ernestine character from Laugh-In) and asks to get Miss Piggy on the phone. Miss Piggy is wearing a robe and has mud on her face. She claims that she is talking with some Disney executives, but when she finds out that Kermit is using a videophone and that she can be seen, she instantly gets ready for the show. Kermit then calls Fozzie Bear. Fozzie thinks that he's lost, but Kermit tells him that he has to go through the door that Fozzie is in front of, and this leads him to the stage. Shortly after entering the stage, Fozzie tells Kermit that Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem are going to come by monorail. The monorail crashes through the wall, and the band emerges. Miss Piggy, Gonzo, and Bean Bunny soon arrive as well, and the show gets started. Songs * Make 'Em Laugh (originally from Singin' in the Rain) * Personality (originally by Lloyd Price) * Bein' Green (originally by Kermit the Frog) * The Heart of Rock & Roll (originally by Huey Lewis) * Shout! (originally by The Isley Brothers) Cast :On-Stage: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Animal, Janice, and Zoot. :In Video Footage Only: Lily Tomlin as Ernestine, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Foo-Foo, and Penguins Muppet Performers/Voices *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Dr. Teeth and Rowlf the Dog *Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal and Sam the Eagle *Dave Goelz as Gonzo and Zoot *Steve Whitmire as Bean Bunny and Foo-Foo *Richard Hunt as Janice *Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper Trivia * The videophone footage of Fozzie and Miss Piggy was reused in the World of Jim Henson special as part of the introduction. * The holding area video with Rowlf and Sam was later shown at a Disney Passholder event at Disney's Hollywood Studios with Craig Shemin and Dave Goelz on March 7, 2009; and again at Jim Henson's Musical World at Carnegie Hall on April 14, 2012. * After over ten years in storage, the Electric Mayhem Muppets are on display again at Disney's Hollywood Studios in the Stage 1 Company Store near the exit of Muppet Vision 3D. See also * Here Come the Muppets parade * Here Come the Puppets! External links * Tough Pigs Anthology Here Comes the Muppets transcript Category:Disney Stage Shows Category:Closed attractions Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Former shows in Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Animation Courtyard attractions